This invention relates to devices for making fluids for the type in which a metered amount of an additive liquid is dispensed to a flowing stream of a carrier liquid, and particularly but not limited to such a device for adding an additive liquid such as a fertilizer, herbicide or other type of fluid to a flowing stream of water.